The present invention relates to toilets, and in particular, toilets for use by males.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional toilet 100 that includes a tank 102, a base 104, a bowl 106, a seat 108, and spacers 110. As illustrated in FIG. 1, when seat 108 is located in the seating use position, spacers 110 rest on bowl 106. In the seating use position, as a result of the spacers separating seat 108 from bowl 106, a space 112 is provided.
As bowl 106 is designed to receive solid and liquid waste, bowl 106 is conducive to bacterial, viral and fungal growth. Accordingly, water in bowl 106 is typically contaminated.
There are two problems associated with the use of toilet 100 by males.
In particular, when an adult male is sitting on toilet 100, there is a chance that the flaccid penis of the adult male will contact the contaminated water in bowl 106 thereby increasing chances of infection. Further a contaminated penis can pass the contamination to others during sexual intercourse and lead to other infections. In particular, the contamination, if transferred to a female, can result in a yeast infection.
The second problem deals with space 112. Specifically, there is a chance that the location of the head of the penis at some point in time, will be positioned such that during urination, urine will discharge through space 112 thereby wetting the outside of the toilet and the floor.